La Cajita De Yesca
by zoraidarose
Summary: Un soldado desempleado, un yesquero magico, una princesa y tres perros magicos, ¿que sera lo que el destino depara para inuyasha?
1. Chapter 1

**La Cajita De Yesca**

 _ **Hola chicos/as. Este fic es una adaptación del clásico cuento homónimo escrito por Craneth Williams, con los personajes de Inuyasha. Es un three shot temporal en lo que me regresa la inspiración. Lo escribí hace tiempo pero no lo había subido. Espero que les guste y por favor comenten.**_

Inuyasha es un soldado medio demonio que caminaba a paso de marcha sin un rumbo fijo. Hacía poco había acabado la última guerra del reino y él, al igual que casi todos sus compañeros fueron mandados a casa a la espera de ser llamados para resolver algún nuevo conflicto.

Solo que el a diferencia de los demás soldados no tenía un lugar al cual regresar. Había quedado huérfano desde muy pequeño, y a pesar de ser hijo de un famoso general demonio solo había podido conseguir un empleo como soldado Razo.

" _nadie quiere a un mestizo…_ " pensaba mientras caminaba. Esa era la cruel realidad de su vida. Ahora solo le quedaba buscar algún lugar donde poder trabajar y vivir hasta que haya una próxima guerra.

-después de tantos años de guerra, y ahora desempleado- murmuro cansado mientras se recargaba contra un árbol seco. Las campanadas de una iglesia llamaron su atención.

-debe de haber algún pueblo cerca- pensó en voz alta.

-ojala alguien tenga algún trabajo para un soldado mestizo pobre, hambriento y sin dinero-se dijo mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente, lo cierto es que además de la mochila que llevaba al hombro, su uniforme y un sable al costado no poseía nada.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- De pronto un sonido a sus espaldas le llamo la atención, por auto reflejo desenvaino su espada y rodeo el árbol.

Más he aquí que se encontró con una vieja bruja. " _¡Uf!, ¡qué espantajo!"_ pensó al mirarla de arriba a abajo, de cabellos grises, ojos color glaciar y con aquel labio inferior que le colgaba hasta el pecho.

-¡Buenas tardes, valiente soldado! -le dijo sonriendo.

\- ¡pero que hermoso y afilado sable llevas, y qué mochila tan grande! Eres un soldado hecho y derecho.- Inuyasha arqueo una ceja y bajo su arma pero no la guardo. Si algo había aprendido en la guerra era a no confiarse ni bajar la guardia.

-eso no es asunto tuyo anciana- le estepo, pero la vieja solo sonrió mas.

-apuesto que un joven mestizo fuerte y gallardo como tú, podría llevar un tesoro pero bien grande a tus espaldas- se rio.

-¿eh? ¿Te estas burlando de mi bruja?- le gruño mostrando sus colmillos. La bruja casi bailo de júbilo, no se había equivocado, realmente era un medio demonio exactamente como lo necesitaba.

-por supuesto que no muchacho, no pretendía ofenderte, solo que no he podido evitar escuchar que estabas hambriento y sin dinero- Inuyasha relajo su postura.

-¿no te gustaría poseer un tesoro de moneras de oro, plata y cobre?- sonrió la vieja desdentada. El muchacho guardo su espada.

-¡feh! Claro que me gustaría- comento cruzándose de brazos.

\- pues yo sé dónde podrías encontrar uno, con más monedas de las que to abras visto en tu pobre vida - Inuyasha decidió ignorar el insulto, no todos los días te ofrecían hacerte rico.

-continua- pregunto con abierto interés.

-¿Ves aquel árbol tan corpulento? -prosiguió la vieja.

-Por dentro está completamente hueco. Pues bien, tienes que trepar a la copa y verás un agujero; te deslizarás por él hasta que llegues muy abajo del tronco. Te ataré una cuerda alrededor de la cintura para volverte a subir cuando llames. ¡Así de fácil!- sonrió la bruja mostrando unas encías destentadas.

-¿Y qué voy a hacer dentro del árbol? -preguntó el soldado.

-¡Sacar dinero! -exclamó la bruja.

-adentro hay tres cofres llenos de oro, plata y bronce, entras te llenas los bolsillos y la mochila y ya está- le explico.

\- bien ¿y luego como pretendes que salga de ahí? – pregunto aun dudoso, pues el árbol era muy alto y seguramente el hueco dentro de él sería bastante profundo.

\- muy fácil, te atas a la cintura esta cuerda y cuando estés listo, yo te subiré – le indico sonriente la anciana mostrándole una larga y gruesa soga.

-¡No está mal! Pero, ¿qué habré de darte, vieja bruja? Pues supongo que algo querrás para ti.- exclamó el. " _todo suena demasiado bien_ " pensó.

-No, ni un céntimo. Para mí sacarás un viejo yesquero, que mi abuela se olvidó ahí dentro, cuando estuvo en el árbol la última vez. -contestó la mujer.

-¿y porque no te bajas tu por ella?- le estepo.

-soy demasiado vieja, y mis huesos demasiado quebradizos y débiles, además que el tesoro está protegido…- " _así que era eso…_ " pensó Inuyasha contento de haber desconfiado de la bruja.

-pero descuida, si sigues bien mis instrucciones, nada malo te ocurrirá…- Inuyasha le cupo la punta del sable en la garganta.

-como sea alguna trampa te…- comenzó a amenazarla.

-no esas tonto, solo soy una ancianita ¿Qué daño podría hacerle a un mestizo joven como tú?- lo interrumpió riendo nerviosamente.

-Bueno, pues átame ya la cuerda a la cintura - convino el joven medio demonio. " _aunque bien podría salirme de un salto en caso dado_ " pensó con desconfianza.

-Ahí tienes -respondió la bruja extendiéndole la soga. Inuyasha se la amarro a la cintura con tres fuertes vueltas y un complicado nudo.

-¡oh casi lo olvido!- grito de pronto la vieja cuando el joven peli plateado estaba encaramándose al árbol.

-¿y ahora que te ocurre anciana?- pregunto molesto, ¿Qué quería ahora esa vieja?

-vas a necesitar esto…- le contesto extendiéndole una manta roja, arqueando una ceja el soldado la tomo y la ato a su cintura. Inuyasha bajo por el estrello tronco del árbol hasta tocar el suelo, a pesar de que todo estaba obscuro él no tenía problemas para ver, gracias a sus ojos de medio demonio.

-¿ya llegaste? ¡Dime que vez!- le grito la anciana desde el exterior.

-¡es como lo dijiste vieja! ¡Es una cueva enorme y al fondo hay tres puertas!- contesto Inuyasha.

-¡muy bien, ve a la primera, no olvides seguir todo lo que te diga y no te pasara nada!- el muchacho camino a la primera puerta que era de un tamaño algo reducido. Pero al entrar se encontró con un enorme perro color café sentado sobre un cofre de madera, que le gruñía furioso.

-¿puedes ver al perro sobre el cofre?- escucho el eco de la voz de la vieja.

-¡imposible no verlo! ¡Pero si tiene ojos del tamaño de tazas de café!- grito Inuyasha. El pero arque una de sus cejas.

-¡olvídate de eso! ¡Extiende el mantel que te di y ponlo encima así no te morderá!- el perro gruño y enseño los colmillos cuando el soldado se acercó a él.

-oye amigo no me gruñas que yo también tengo colmillos- le dijo mientras lo tomaba en sus brazos y lo cargaba " _¡PERO COMO PESA ESTE ANIMAL!_ " se dijo antes de dejar caer al perro sobre la roja tela.

-¡uf! Más vale que esa bruja no me haya mentido- exclamo rendido, se acercó al cofre y lo abrió.

-¡era cierto! ¡Miles de monedas de cobre!- sonrío metiendo las manos hasta el fondo y sacando un buen bonche.

-con esto podré vivir bien, y quizás comprar una casa- se decima mientras metía las monedas en su mochila.

-¿muchacho, puedes ver mi cajita de yesca?- grito la bruja desde fuera.

-¡aquí solo veo una fortuna en cobre!- respondió Inuyasha.

-¿enserio? ¡Pues si esas te gustaron te encantaran las siguientes!- la escucho reírse con burla, como un niño gozando de alguna trastada.

-¿siguientes?- pregunto el, con las de cobre le bastaría bastante bien hasta la próxima guerra…

-bueno ni modo cobrizo, tengo que ponerte en tu lugar- le dijo al perro aunque este empezó a gemir con tristeza.

-lo se amigó tú también me caes bien, pero el deber me llama.- lo cargo y lo dejo sobre el enorme cofre que aun tenia considerables monedas.

Se dirigió a la otra puerta con la mochila tintineándole por las monedas, la segunda puerta era de un tamaño mediano más decente, entro y la abrió con cuidado.

-¡caray!- exclamo al ver un segundo cofre con un perro plateado el doble de grande que el anterior.

-¡este tiene los ojos como platos de sopa!- grito.

-¡si, si claro! ¡Ahora repite lo de la otra vez y no te ocurrirá nada!- le recordó la bruja. Inuyasha trago saliva, una cosa era el perito de cobre pero este si podría hacerle verdadero daño.

-buen perrito, no te enojes…- comenzó a decirle poniendo el mantel pegado al cofre y comenzó a empujarlo cuando el perro agacho la cabeza y lo miro a los ojos.

-Mejor harías no mirándome así -le dijo.

-Te va a doler la vista. – dio un último empujón y sentó al perro sobre el delantal. Al ver en la caja tanta plata, dio un grito de satisfacción y se llenó los bolsillos y la mochila de las monedas del blanco metal.

-¡ja! ¡Ahora si soy rico!- se puso a reír, con eso no solo podría comprarse una casa, podría conseguir una mansión y criados para buena parte de su vida.

-¡si me alegro por ti!- grito sarcástica la bruja, hacía poco que había empezado a anochecer y comenzaba a impacientarse.

Mientras Inuyasha tomaba más monedas el perro le dio un lametón en el rostro tirándole el gorro militar y dejando al descubierto sus propias orejas caninas, las cuales despertaron el interés de su compañero.

-si amigo, tenemos las mismas orejas- " _que irónico ¿no?_ " a completo mentalmente.

-¿vez por ahí mi yesquera?- volvió a molestar la vieja bruja, la cual desde hacía rato no dejaba de tamborilear con sus pies.

-¡feh! ¡La única caja que hay por aquí contiene esta preciosa plata!- bufo fastidiado el soldado, ¿Qué afán con esa cajita cuando la plata y el cobre valían mucho más?

-¡entonces ve a la siguiente puerta!- Como pudo cargo al enorme canino y lo dejo en su lugar, este también gimió triste. Salió del cuarto y abrió la última y más grande de las puertas.

-pero que raro- pensó al entrar.

-aquí no hay nada, solo el sonido del mar- gruño, seguro que no había más monedas aquí.

-un momento… pero si la costa está demasiado lejos de aquí…- pensó, así que movió sus orejas y olfateo el aire, no percibió el aroma yodado del agua de mar, y si eso no era agua entonces aquel sonido era…

-uh oh- pensó mientras volteaba lentamente, tal como lo temía.

-¡Buenas noches! -dijo el soldado llevándose la mano a la gorra, mientras sus rodillas no dejaban de templar, pues perro como aquel no lo había visto en su vida.

-¿ya la viste?- grito la vieja.

-¡¿TE REFIERES AL ENORME PERRO DORADO CON OJOS DEL TAMAÑO DE RUEDAS DE CARRETA?!- grito mientras retrocedía lejos de las fauces del perro que le doblaba la altura.

-¡tampoco hay que exagerar!- ¿exagerar? ¡Ese animal podría comérselo de un bocado!

-¡si tú lo dices! Aunque yo sí que lo puedo ver bien- desplego con suma lentitud el mantel rojo.

-calma, calma lindo perrito…- decía mientras intentaba empujar al perro, pero este no se dejaba, ni modo, tendría que cargarlo. Con toda la fuerza que fue capaz de juntar levanto al perro con sus brazos y apenas pudo caminar medio paso cuando él con todo y perro callo.

-bueno… ya está en el mantel… ahora solo tengo que quitarlo de encima de mí- exclamo el soldado intentando salir de debajo del enorme can.

El perro, ahora sumiso y manso comenzó a darle lametones el rostro con tal fuerza que en un instante Inuyasha salió disparado contra el cofre volcándolo por completo.

-ouch…- se quejó. El perro ladro como preguntando "¿estás bien?" Inuyasha solo ajito la mano.

-¡vaya! ¡Ay suficiente oro para comprar un palacio!- ¡Señor, y qué montones de oro! Habría como para comprar la ciudad de Copenhague entera, con todos los cerditos de mazapán de las pastelerías y todos los soldaditos de plomo, látigos y caballos de madera de balancín del mundo entero. ¡Allí sí que había oro, palabra!

Se llenó los bolsillos, la mochila, la gorra y las botas de tal modo que apenas podía moverse. ¡No era poco rico, ahora! Volvió a poner al perro sobre la caja, cerró la puerta y se asomó al hueco.

-¡Súbeme ya, vieja bruja!- grito por el hueco del tronco, formando una bocina con sus manos.

-¿Tienes el yesquero? -preguntó la mujer.

-¡Caramba! -exclamó el soldado.

-¡pues lo había olvidado!- Y fue a buscar la cajita, con la yesca y el pedernal dentro. No tardo tanto en encontrarla, pues cerca del hueco del tronco, justo enfrente de las puertas había un esqueleto, uno con uniforme militar como el suyo, y con el yesquero en la mano.

-¿Por qué habiendo tanta riqueza en este sitio la buja solo quiere esto?- se preguntó Inuyasha viendo la raquítica caja de madera. La vieja lo sacó del árbol, y nuestro soldado se encontró de nuevo en el camino, con los bolsillos, las botas, la mochila y la gorra repletos de oro.

-¿Para qué quieres el yesquero? -preguntó el soldado con curiosidad.

-¡Eso no te importa! ¡Zopenco estúpido! -replicó la bruja furiosa.

-Ya tienes tu dinero; ¡ahora dame mi cajita! – grito pegando un brinco para quitársela, pero Inuyasha fue más rápido.

-¿Con que sí, eh? -exclamó el mozo extendiendo su brazo sobre la cabeza para dejar el yesquero fuera del alcance de la anciana.

\- ¡Me dices enseguida para qué quieres el yesquero, o desenvaino el sable y te corto la cabeza!- la amenazo.

-¡No! ¡TE HE DICHO QUE ME DES MI CAJITA!-insistió la anciana mujer intentando arañarle los ojos, Inuyasha la empujo hacia atrás con algo de fuerza, pero no la suficiente para hacerle daño.

La anciana lo miro iracunda, extendió una de sus esqueléticas manos formando una bola de fuego, Inuyasha había estado en lo correcto, era una bruja. Salto a un lado apenas a tiempo de evitar la bola de fuego, la cual hizo cenizas al contacto parte del tronco del árbol hueco.

\- debiste aceptar tu fortuna por las buenas y marcharte estúpido mestizo, pero ahora… ¡te convertiré en sapo y esta noche cenare ancas de rana! – se regodeo la bruja mientras sus manos brillaban con lo que parecía fuego negro, aun en el suelo Inuyasha Pareto con fuerza la empuñadura de su sable, nunca le había gustado arrebatar una vida, pero en ese instante era ella o él.

\- lo siento ¡no me dejas otra opción! – murmuro desenvainando su sable y saltando en dirección a la bruja.

Y así Inuyasha le cercenó la cabeza y dejó en el suelo el cadáver de la bruja, el cual se volvió polvo en cuestión de segundos, dejando solo su ropa en el piso. Puso todo el dinero en su delantal, se lo colgó de la espalda como un hato, guardó también el yesquero y se encaminó directamente al pueblo. Era una población magnífica, y puesto que estaba literalmente escurriendo de dinero entró en la mejor de sus posadas.

-como lo escucha- le decía al encargado de la recepción.

-quero la mejor habitación, porque seguro tiene una enorme bañera – en ese momento una pulga le pico y comenzó a rascarse tras las orejas. Dejando al encargado con una mirada de repugnancia ¡¿Qué se creía ese mestizo para venir a hacer exigencias a su posada?!

-no tiene idea hace cuanto no he podido bañarme- sonrió volviendo a acomodarse la gorra en la cabeza.

-créame que me hago una idea señor-gruño el empleado frunciendo la nariz.

-¡oh! Y también quiero una gran cena, con filetes, jamón, huevos, mantequilla, ¡de todo!- exclamo, su boca haciéndose agua con solo imaginarse los platillos.

-¿y se puede saber cómo un em… hombre como usted planea pagar todo eso?- dijo escéptico el encargado, dudando que un soldado raso, y aún más siendo mestizo pudiera pagar por tantas atenciones. Inuyasha solo inflo el pecho con pose orgullosa y dejo caer su mochila llena de monedas.

-¡OH DIOS!- grito el encargado viendo todo aquel dinero.

-perdóneme señor, ¡enseguida le atenderemos!- Inuyasha fue conducido a una habitación lujosa, se dio un magnifico baño y luego comió todo lo que quiso hasta reventar. Luego se tumbó en la cama más suave que había sentido jamás.

\- sí señor, creo que me va a gustar esto de ser rico – rio estirándose, por fin la suerte se ponía de su lado.

El criado que recibió orden de limpiarle las botas se le ocurrió que eran muy viejas para tan rico caballero; pero es que no se había comprado aún unas nuevas. Al día siguiente adquirió unas botas como Dios manda y trajes elegantes. Y ahí tienen al soldado mestizo convertido en un gran señor. Y admirado por varios y envidiado por más.

 _Continuara…_


	2. La rueda de la fortuna

**Hola chicos y chicas, aquí el segundo capítulo del cuentito, espero que les guste, y para mañana o el domingo les traeré el ultimo capitulo, recuerden que es temporal en lo que acabo el de "La Resucitada" y finalizado ese les traeré "Dualidad y sentimientos", no se olviden de dejarme reviews, que sin ellos no público, quedan advertidos, en fin lean, disfruten y tengan buen fin de semana.**

 **La rueda de la fortuna**

No muchos días después Inuyasha salía de la tienda de un zapatero calzando un magnifico par de botas nuevas, brillantes y muy a la moda. Luego de probárselas el hijo del zapatero se las boleo a conciencia hasta que quedaron tan brillantes como un espejo.

\- dile a tu padre que hace unas botas excelentes – asintió satisfecho cuando el muchacho termino, la verdad eran las botas más cómodas que se había probado nunca.

\- toma, esto es para ti, pero no te lo gastes todo de golpe – sonrió dándole una moneda reluciente al niño.

\- ¡una corona de oro! – exclamo asombrado el joven, en su vida había visto una moneda de ese valor, mucho menos sostenerla.

\- muchas gracias señor – le agradeció efusivamente, el ex soldado le sonrió con amabilidad.

\- no hay porque darlas, yo sé lo que es no ten4er ni un céntimo en los bolsillos – dicho eso comenzó a caminar.

A su paso la gente se detenía a mirarle con admiración; las damas murmuraban picardías mientras lo miraban desde atrás de sus abanicos, los caballeros especulaban sobre su procedencia y abolengo, y la gente más humilde sonreía por su generosidad, ya que no se cortaba al momento de ayudar a los pobres o en dar excelentes propinas por los servicios más básicos y sencillos. Y así, el soldado mestizo desempleado era ahora un elegante caballero, rodeado de repente por un montón de amigos con gustos caros y refinados. De los cuales Inuyasha a penas y recordaba sus nombres. Cada noche se veía como invitado o anfitrión de fiestas, donde los otros hombres no dejaban de alabarle y lamerle las botas, casi literalmente. En una de ellas, que él mismo había organizado en su posada, paso algo que cambiaría el rumbo de su destino para siempre.

\- no cabe duda de que es un hombre excelente, de la cabeza a los pies – murmuraba un hombre de mostacho blanco y peinado con cera mientras palmeaba a Inuyasha en el hombro. El cual lucia cada vez más aburrido.

\- un príncipe digno de la mismísima princesa Kagome – secundo otro noble vaciando de un trago la mitad de su copa de vino.

\- ¿la princesa? – pregunto Inuyasha, era la prime vez que oía hablar de ella.

\- sí, la única hija del rey Tsudara y la reina Sonomi, es la princesa más bella de todo el continente – asintió otro de los caballeros sirviendo más vino en la copa del soldado.

\- ¿de verdad? Me gustaría verla – pensó Inuyasha con ilusión, nunca había visto una princesa antes, y se preguntaba como seria.

\- es imposible, nadie puede verla – negó un cuarto caballero.

\- ¿Por qué? - Pregunto intrigado el soldado.

\- es culpa de una profecía, hace 5 años un adivino predijo que la princesa se casaría con un mestizo sin abolengo ni título, así que para impedirlo él rey mando la mando a encerrar en un gran palacio de cobre, rodeado de muchas murallas y torres. Nadie, excepto el Rey y la reina, pueden entrar y salir – explico el caballero entre sorbos de brandi, Inuyasha se quedó boquiabierto, ¿había dicho un mestizo? Por un instante creyó que se referían a él, pero poco después de dijo que era imposible, si bien la unión entre humanos y demonios no era bien vista el suyo no era el único caso del mundo, es más un buen porcentaje de los soldados de infantería de los ejércitos eran medio demonios como él.

\- me gustaría verla algún día – admitió en voz baja. Un segundo después el gerente del hotel apareció en el salón y le llamo, al parecer aún no había pagado los gastos de esa fiesta.

Encogiéndose de hombros Inuyasha fue a buscar su mochila para sacar el dinero correspondiente, pero al abrirla se encontró que estaba casi vaciá, bueno, no era de extrañar. Desde hacía meses que llevaba una gran vida: iba al teatro, paseaba en coche por el parque y daba mucho dinero a los pobres y vestía hermosos trajes. Pero como cada día gastaba dinero y nunca ingresaba un céntimo, al final le quedaron sólo dos ochavos de cobre. Esa misma noche tuvo que abandonar las lujosas habitaciones a que se había acostumbrado y alojarse en la buhardilla de una casa casi destartalada, en un cuartucho sórdido bajo el tejado, limpiarse él mismo las botas y coserlas con una aguja saquera. Y sus amigos dejaron de visitarlo; "¡había que subir tantas escaleras!" fue lo que dijeron como excusa.

\- ¿Qué hay muchas escaleras? Pero que excusa tan patética – gruñía frustrado mientras temblaba de frio. Cayendo en cuenta de que esos supuestos amigos que tenía no le querían a él querían su dinero.

Ahora era tan pobre que no podía comprarse ni una vela, estaba comenzando a creer que se moriría de hipotermia cuando de pronto se acordó de la cajita de yesca que había en la bolsita sacada del árbol de la bruja. Buscó la bolsa y sacó el trocito de yesca; hizo trisas una vieja silla, la metió en la chimenea y he aquí que al percutir la yesca con el pedernal y saltar las chispas para encender el fuego, se abrió súbitamente la puerta y se presentó el perro de ojos como tazas de café que había encontrado en el árbol, el cual ladro alegremente espantando al soldado.

\- ¡Cobrizo! – exclamo recordando que así lo había llamado en la cueva.

\- ¿de dónde has salido tú? – pregunto sorprendido mientras el perro brincaba y correteaba alrededor de sus piernas, y luego golpeaba con la cabeza la cajita de yesca en su mano.

\- ¿será que de esta cajita salen perros mágicos de dinero? – pregunto rascándose una de sus propias orejas caninas.

\- la verdad es que no me vendrían mal unas monedas de cobre – murmuro, apenas la última palabra abandono sus labios el perro desapareció, solo para reaparecer un segundo después con un saco entre los dientes, lo dejo caer mostrando que estaba repleto de monedas de cobre.

\- ¡pero que buen perro eres Cobrizo! – exclamo feliz el soldado viendo todas esas monedas.

\- oye, si tú puedes dar monedas de cobre ¿tus otros dos colegas harán lo mismo? – pregunto mientras le rascaba la barriga al perro de ojos grandes como tazas de café, el cual ladro contento.

\- tiene que haber alguna clave – se puso a pensar sin dejar de mimar al perro.

\- ¿dos golpes con la yesca para la plata y tres para el oro? – pregunto, Cobrizo se puso de pie de un salto ya ladro de manera afirmativa.

\- bien, entonces voy a aprovechar esta información, eres un buen amigo Cobrizo – sonrió acariciando la cabeza de su nuevo amigo.

Cargo el saco de monedas de cobre a su espalda y luego de finiquitar las pequeñas deudas que había acumulado los últimos días volvió a dirigirse a la rica posada. Como la primera vez el encargado lo miro como si fuese una alimaña nada más entrar, y nuevamente se puso a lamerle las botas en cuanto vio su botín de monedas de cobre. Nuestro soldado volvió a sus lujosas habitaciones del primer piso, se vistió de nuevo con ricas prendas, y sus amigos desearon volver a ser amigos de él y de su dinero; pero esta vez se sentía más solo que nunca. Y una noche, mientras contemplaba las estrellas, se puso a pensar en la princesa _"¡Es bien extraño que no haya modo de ver a la princesa! Debe de ser muy hermosa, pero ¿de qué le sirve, si se ha de pasar la vida en el palacio de cobre rodeado de murallas y torres? ¿No habría modo de verla?"_ se preguntó.

\- no lo sé amigos, no puedo dejar de pensar en la princesa, sola y encerrada en su castillo – explico a los tres perros que estaban cómodamente tumbados frente a la chimenea de su suite y lo miraban atentos con sus grandes y saltones ojos.

\- quizá sea una locura, pero me gustaría poder verla, aunque fuera solo un instante – Cobrizo se levantó de un salto de su lugar ladro un par de veces, corrió hacia el balcón, y antes de que el soldado tuviera tiempo de pensarlo, volvió a entrar con la doncella, la cual venía sentada en su espalda, dormida.

Con cuidado Inuyasha la tomo entre sus brazos, no cabía duda de que decían la verdad, era preciosa, tenía la piel blanca como la luz de la luna, una larga cabellera negra brillante y suave como la seda, sus rasgos eran finos como los de una muñeca y tenía unos labios color cereza que llamaban a ser besados.

\- es más hermosa de lo que pude imaginar – murmuro Inuyasha apartando algunos mechones rebeldes de su rostro, al hacerlo sus yemas hormiguearon a causa del tacto de la suave y cálida piel de la mejilla de la princesa.

\- yo… necesito… - sin poder evitarlo junto sus labios con los de la princesa, de manera dulce e inocente, como temiendo que su contacto pudiera despertarla, el resto de la noche el soldado se contentó con mantener a la princesa acunada en su regazo, disfrutando de mirarla dormir tranquila y susurrándole dulces palabras de amor al oído, hasta que finalmente llego el amanecer y tuvo que devolverla a su palacio.

A la mañana siguiente la princesa se sentó a desayunar a la mesa con su madre y su padre, como cada mañana, normalmente se sentaría en silencio y disfrutarían de una mañana tranquila, pero esta vez, tenía mucho que contarles. Así que después de limpiarse los labios cuidadosamente llamo la atención de sus progenitores.

-madre, padre, anoche tuve el más maravilloso de los sueños- el rey y la reina interrumpieron su desayuno para prestarle atención a su hija.

\- en él aparecía un perro de cobre con los ojos grandes como tazas de chocolate, que me llevaba volando por toda la cuidad… - comenzó a narrar emocionada, sus padres sonrieron con ternura y volvieron a comer su desayuno, por un momento se habían preocupado, la verdad ambos eran muy supersticiosos, y creían que los sueños podían tener significados o ser premonitorios.

\- …hasta una habitación muy bella, donde me besaba un joven con hermosas orejas de perro… - Kagome interrumpió su relato al escuchar una fuerte tos de parte de su padre, el cual se había atragantado con un panecillo.

\- que sueño más… adobarle querida… - murmuro su madre en tono serio mientras ayudaba a su padre a respirar nuevamente con suaves palmadas en la espalda.

\- ¿Qué creen que podría significar? – pregunto curiosa, no había visto a sus padres tan enfadados desde el día en que aquel adivino les dijo su profecía.

\- te diré exactamente lo que significa jovencita – gruño el rey después de recuperar el aliento.

\- significa que esta noche tu madre se quedara aquí para vigilarte – expreso enfadado.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto la princesa sorprendida y algo enojada, ella no dormía con su madre desde que era muy pequeña, y la verdad ya tenía suficiente con que la tuviesen encerrada en ese palacio sin poder ver a nadie.

\- para asegurarnos de que es un simple sueño – indico el rey levantándose de la mesa.

\- pero… - intento hablar nuevamente Kagome pero fue interrumpida por una mirada severa de la reina.

\- no discutas con nosotros señorita – la regaño antes de dar alcance a su esposo, tenían que hacer preparativos para esa noche.

No obstante, cuando el reloj de la iglesia dio las doce, al soldado le entraron unos deseos locos de volver a ver a la princesa, y por la noche así que salió de su cama, se vistió, se acercó Plateado, el segundo perro y le pidió que le trajese de nuevo a la princesa. El perro acudió a toda prisa a su habitación con la muchacha a cuestas; pero la reina, que traía puestas las botas de siete leguas1, salió corriendo tras el perro a toda velocidad. Y al observar que su hija desaparecía en el balcón de una posada, pensó " _ahora ya sé dónde la trae_ ", y con un pedazo de tiza trazó una gran cruz en la puerta. Regresó luego a palacio y se acostó; más Cobrizo, al darse cuenta de la cruz marcada en la puerta, trazó otras iguales en todas las demás de la ciudad.

 _Continuara…_

1 Las **botas de siete leguas** son un elemento del folclor europeo. Las botas le permiten a la persona que las lleva el tomar pasos que recorren siete leguas (33,796.2 metros) cada uno, lo que resulta en una gran velocidad. Las botas a menudo son presentadas por un personaje mágico al protagonista para ayudar en la realización de una tarea importante.


	3. Última noche, nueva vida

**Hola chicos y chicas, aquí el último capítulo del cuentito, espero que les guste, recuerden que es temporal en lo que acabo el de "La Resucitada" y finalizado ese les traeré "Dualidad y sentimientos", no se olviden de dejarme reviews, que sin ellos no público, quedan advertidos, en fin lean, disfruten y tengan buen fin de semana.**

 **Última noche, nueva vida**

Esa noche, al igual que el día anterior, Inuyasha acuno a la princesa Kagome en sus brazos hasta el amanecer, simplemente gozando de su compañía, aunque en silencio deseaba que ella estuviese despierta, para poder hablarle y decirle cuanto la amaba. Se preguntaba que pensaría ella de él, ¿correspondería su amor?, ¿lo rechazaría por ser un mestizo sin familia ni renombre? ¿O quizá lo aceptaría como pareja? Ajito su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos negativos, no quería que nada empañara esos escasos, pero maravillosos momentos que pasaba al lado de su princesa.

\- mi dulce princesa, cada beso de tus labios, sirve para curar mi corazón cansado por la guerra- le sonrió luego de darle su acostumbrado beso en los labios. Desde la ventana los rayos del sol naciente iluminaron tímidamente la habitación.

\- está amaneciendo – suspiro con tristeza, de pequeño le tenía miedo a la oscuridad y añoraba el amanecer, ya que le devolvía la luz, pero ahora significaba separarse nuevamente de su amada.

\- plateado, será mejor que la lleves a palacio – ordeno a su perro.

Al amanecer, el Rey, la Reina y todos los oficiales salieron para descubrir dónde había estado la princesa. Pero al llegar a la calle principal notaron que todas las puertas estaban marcadas con una cruz de tiza. Por lo que era imposible distinguir cual de todas era la correcta.

-¡Es aquí! -exclamó el Rey al ver la primera puerta con una cruz dibujada.

-¡No, es allí, cariño! -dijo la Reina, viendo una segunda puerta con el mismo dibujo.

-¡Pero si las hay en todas partes! -observaron los demás, pues dondequiera que mirasen veían cruces en las puertas. Entonces comprendieron que era inútil seguir buscando.

\- ¡No! ¡No puede ser posible! – grito exasperada la Reina Sonomi, su marido la miro de mala manera y dirigió sus pies de nuevo a palacio.

\- pero… no entiendo que pudo haber sucedido – bufo molesta la dama antes de girar sobre sus talones y seguir a su marido.

Pero la Reina no era tonta, no señor, era una dama muy ladina, cuya ciencia no se agotaba en saber pasear en coche. Tomo sus grandes tijeras de oro, cortó una tela de seda y confeccionó una linda bolsita. La llenó luego de sémola de trigo y la ató a la espalda de la princesa, abriendo un agujerito en ella, con objeto de que durante el camino se fuese saliendo la sémola.

\- esa princesa me tiene hechizado – se quejaba Inuyasha a la noche siguiente sentado en un sillón frente a la chimenea.

\- no puedo dormir, no puedo comer, no puedo hacer nada hasta volver a verla – gruño tirándose de los cabellos.

\- dorado, hoy te toca a ti, y por favor procura ser delicado con ella – pidió al más grande de los perros.

Acatando la orden de su amo el perro, montó a la princesa en su lomo y la condujo a la ventana del soldado, trepando por la pared hasta su habitación. Tan pronto los vio llegar Inuyasha volvió a acusar a su princesa en brazos frente a la chimenea, la beso y la arrullo con palabras de amor y algunos escasos poemas que había escuchado por ahí. Estaba tan concentrado en su enamorada, que no fue consiente de los trozos de trigo tirados por doquier ni del ruido de los pisotones de los guardas que seguían al rey y a la reina por la calle principal.

\- Amada mía, no sabes cómo quiera ser un príncipe, para así poder convertirte algún día en mi esposa – le confeso con tristeza, a pesar de todo sabía que era casi imposible que ambos terminaran juntos, ella era la heredera de un rey, él… solo un mestizo sin nada para ofrecer, además de su corazón. Le dio un último beso antes de depositarla cuidadosamente a lomos del perro dorado. Pero esta vez, en lugar de quedarse en el salón mientras el perro se la llevaba decidió salir al balcón y mirar como su amada y dorado se alejaban en dirección a palacio luego de despedir a los otros dos perros, alegando que deseaba estar solo el resto de la noche.

\- hasta pronto amor mío – murmuro al viento, pues sabía que ella no podía oírlo. Bajo la vista con un suspiro de tristeza, solo para encontrarse con la mitad dela guardia real apuntándole desde el suelo. Jadeo de sorpresa y preocupación, pero ni bien se alejó del balcón otro grupo de soldados derribo la puerta de su habitación y lo rodearon apuntándole al pecho con sus mosquetes.

\- ¿vez? Te lo dije, hay sémola de trigo tirada por toda la habitación – se pavoneo la Reina con pose triunfante ante el Rey. Inuyasha fue arrojado a los pies del monarca atado de pies y manos.

\- llévenselo – ordeno el Rey con tono indiferente, por mucho que Inuyasha intento resistirse fue inútil, los guardias eran demonios de elite y además era muy difícil pelear bien estando atado.

Sí señor, a la cárcel fue a parar. ¡Qué oscura y fea era la celda! ¡Y si todo parara en eso! "Mañana serás ahorcado"», le dijeron los guardias con una pequeña sonrisa cómplice. La perspectiva no era muy alegre, que digamos; para colmo, se había dejado el yesquero en la habitación del hotel. Aun desde la celda yudo escuchar el ruido de las sierras y los martillos trabajar con rapidez.

\- están construyendo mi horca – pensó en voz alta mirando la pequeña ventana de la celda.

\- ¡feh! Como si fuera la primera vez que veo de frente a la muerte – se burló recostándose en el mugroso banquillo de madera mohosa que se supone debía servirle de cama.

\- además, si no puedo estar con mi amada princesa, no tengo muchas otras razones por las cuales vivir – murmuro con melancolía, quizá lo mejor era que durmiera un poco y pensara en cómo salvarse esta vez.

Por la mañana pudo ver, por la estrecha reja de la prisión, cómo toda la gente llegaba presurosa de la ciudad para asistir a la ejecución; oyó los tambores y presenció el desfile de las tropas. Todo el mundo corría; entre la multitud iba el pequeño aprendiz de zapatero, en mandil y zapatillas, galopando con tanta prisa, que una de las babuchas le salió disparada y fue a dar contra la pared en que estaba la reja por donde miraba el soldado, eso le dio una idea.

-¡Hola, pequeño zapatero, no corras tanto! no harán nada sin mí. Pero si quieres ir a mi casa y traerme mí yesquero, te daré cuatro monedas de oro. ¡Pero tienes que ir ligero! - le gritó éste, aliviado de haber guardado unas cuantas monedas en su bolsillo antes de ser capturado.

El aprendiz, contento ante la perspectiva de ganarse unas monedas, echó a correr hacia la posada y no tardó en estar de vuelta con la bolsita, que entregó al soldado. En las afueras de la ciudad habían levantado una horca, y a su alrededor formaba la tropa y se apiñaba la multitud: millares de personas. El Rey y la Reina ocupaban un trono magnífico, frente al tribunal y al consejo en pleno, al igual que la princesa, la cual jadeó al ver al soldado sobre el cadalso.

\- es él… ¡es el muchacho de mis sueños! – grito casi pálida de la sorpresa, ella había querido ver al hombre de sus sueños en la vida real ¡pero no así!

\- ¡padre, madre paren la ejecución por favor! No pueden hacerlo ¡yo lo amo! – grito desesperada con lágrimas en los ojos, ante la mirada horrorizada de sus padres.

Inuyasha sonrió de oreja a oreja desde lo alto de la escalera, ¡su princesa había gritado que lo amaba! ¡ELLA LE CORRESPONDIA! Aún estaba sonriendo cuando quisieron ajustarle la cuerda al cuello, entonces rogó que, antes de cumplirse el castigo, se le permitiera, pobre pecador, satisfacer un inocente deseo: fumarse una pipa, la última que disfrutaría en este mundo (aunque la verdad nunca había fumado en su vida). El Rey no quiso negarle tan modesta petición, y el soldado, sacando la yesca y el pedernal, los golpeó una, dos, tres veces. Inmediatamente se presentaron los tres perros: el de los ojos como tazas de café, el que los tenía como platos de sopa, y el de los del tamaño de ruedas de carreta.

-Ayúdenme a impedir que me ahorquen -dijo el soldado. Los canes se arrojaron sobre los jueces y sobre todo el consejo, cogiendo a los unos por las piernas y a los otros por la nariz y lanzándolos al aire, tan alto, que al caer se hicieron todos pedazos.

-¡A mí no, a mí no! - gritaba el Rey intentado ocultarse bajo la mesa; pero el mayor de los perros arremetió contra él y la Reina, y los arrojó hasta el final de la mesa. Mientras que la princesa Kagome por su parte no sabía si gritar espantada o echarse a reír.

\- mis queridos perros, parece que mis futuros padres políticos no me creen digno de la mano de su hija, ¿creen que podrían ayudarlos cambiar de opinión? – pregunto Inuyasha quitándose la cuerda del cuello. Dorado se acercó al bode opuesto donde estaban los monarcas y se sentó de golpe, mandándolos a bolar como si hubiesen sido arrojados por una catapulta. Tan pronto como los perdió de vista Inuyasha bajo de un salto de la horca y se acercó tímidamente a Kagome.

\- mi hermosa princesa – comenzó a decir tomándola de la mano.

\- sé que no es la mejor forma de presentarnos, pero… yo quisiera pedirte… - intento decir con las palabras atorándose en su garganta a causa de los nervios, por suerte Kagome supo interpretar sus intenciones.

\- sí, si me casare contigo, mi apuesto medio demonio, después de todo eres el hombre de mis sueños – sonrió arrojándose a sus brazos, Inuyasha la abrazase y la hizo girar mientras reía feliz.

-¡que la bella princesa sea la nueva reina! – grito el aprendiz de zapatero desde la multitud, el resto de la comitiva se puso a aplaudir encantada.

Y a continuación sentaron al soldado y la princesa en la carroza real, los tres canes abrieron la marcha, mientras la gente los seguía danzando y gritando "¡hurra!", mientras los muchachos silbaban con los dedos, y las tropas presentaban armas. Kagome por fin salió del palacio de cobre y fue Reina. ¡Y bien que le supo! La boda duró ocho días, y los perros, sentados junto a la mesa, asistieron a ella con sus ojazos bien abiertos.

 _Fin_


End file.
